starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bankirosu
Bankirosu is a boss in Densetsu no Stafy and Densetsu no Stafy 3. Known for causing tummy aches to big creatures like The Whale and Gabun by rolling around in their insides and upsetting them. Densetsu no Stafy In The events of Densetsu no Stafy, Bankirosu is swallowed by the whale. Inside his body, Bankirosu gives him a bellyache which causes him much pain. Starfy, after entering his body through its mouth, upgrades his spin attack and then confronts Bankirosu in an attempt to relieve the whale of its suffering. After Bankirosu is defeated, The Whale's bellyache resides. Battle In battle with Bankirosu, Starfy is surrounded by spiked walls. Bankirosu is invincible as he is covered in spikes and any attempt to attack him is futile. His attack involves curling into a ball and raming into starfy. In order to defeat him, Bankirosu must miss Starfy and hit the spiked wall instead. This will disable his use of spikes allowing him to be damaged with Starfy's spin attack. After taking damage, Bankirosu will re-grow his spikes and move faster. Once his life bar is defeated, Bankirosu will disapear completely. Densetsu no Stafy 3 When Starfy, Moe, and Starly meet Gabun, the robotic sea creature, he is suffering form a stomach ache for an unknown reason. Gabun inccidentaly swallows the trio and, in order to get out, they must find the cause of his pains. Eventually, they meet up with hot–tempered Hirara who they believe to be the cause of his ache. After exiting Gabun's body along with Hirara, Gabun seems to feel better. Later, however, Gabun's ache returns, this time due to something else. Entering his body once more, Starfy, Moe, and Starly find that the true cause of his aches are the infamous spiny dragon, Bankirosu. Starfy then battles and defeats Bankirosu once more, ending Gabun's stomach ache for good. Battle 's spin attack and the orange light will reappear soon.]] The battle with Bankirosu in Densetsu no Stafy 3 differs greatly from the battle in Densetsu no Stafy. Here, the battle is set in a mechanical room with 12 doors, 3 on each side of the room. A switch in the middle rotates the room when hit by Starfy's spin attack. Out of the 12 doors, one of them will be glowing orange. If the room is rotated, the glowing door's new corresponding location spawns an eye block which are seen throughout the past levels of world 7. The block will fall to the bottom of the screen where it disapears. If the block hits Bankirosu on its way down, it will destroy his spikes and render him vunerable to an attack, like in the first game. After being hit by Starfy, Bankirosu will regenerate his spikes and the process must be completed 5 times. In the end, Bankirosu is defeated again and Gabun is peaceful once more. Trivia *Bankirosu is one of the only bosses fought in more than one Starfy game. The others currentlybeing Ogura and Konk. Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 3 Bosses